


Please Hang Around

by sebastianathefirst



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Refractory Period, Smut, question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastianathefirst/pseuds/sebastianathefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka comes too early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Hang Around

Haruka found his mind racing as soon as he descended to the plane that was his bed. He didn't mean to. He couldn't control it. No, he could've stopped thrusting. He could've touched Makoto more firmly. He searched for the reason behind the urgency of the situation, and found that he regretted leaving Makoto unsatisfied.

He also found out that the word _unsatisfied_ could be very distasteful given a proper context. Makoto's whimper of "Haru," had a tinge of sweetness in it, and although it usually inspired delight, this time, it only succeeded in souring the guilt in his stomach.

"Haru," Makoto said again, and Haruka felt thighs squeezing his torso, and large hands on his arms. Looking down, he watched Makoto's cock twitch, the head glistened with pre-cum, but nothing else.

"Sorry." His lip trembled when Makoto apologized for _his_ shortcomings. "I guess I wasn't—"

"No."

_I was the one who wasn't good enough._

_No—_

He didn't know what feeling preceded—the need to prove himself or the need to please Makoto because it was all he deserved—but he grit his teeth as he resumed moving his hips.

"Haru!" Makoto wrapped his arms around Haruka's neck, and Haruka felt the weight bearing on his shoulders as Makoto hoisted himself upwards. "That hurts, doesn't it? Come on, sto—ah!"

Haru grasped Makoto and pumped, and the only thing that coursed through his mind was _that, he meant to do_. With his other hand he pinned Makoto to the bed by the shoulder, and dug his fingers into his skin as he continued to thrust. With his cock limp and just refusing to excite itself again, he had to draw heavy breaths to ease the pain.

It would serve as a reminder. To keep himself in control, to put Makoto first, as he had always done for him.

"I," he panted, "won't," his body shook to withhold a wheeze, "stop. Not for. You."

He wasn't sure if Makoto heard, but he felt his hand joining on his cock, guiding him, helping him. Even in suffering he was capable of such, and Haruka was driven to raise his game. He spread his thighs, planted his knees onto the mattress, and leaned forward to crush his lips against Makoto's while giving a slow, but hard rhythm.

It took ten more minutes, but finally, Makoto arched his back and wailed, and Haruka felt his insides clenching and his cock rubbing and spurting against his stomach. When Makoto settled, he withdrew with a sharp exhale, and thought only of _rest_ and _close your eyes_...

...But another moment later he was turned, his back hitting the bed. Makoto's torso was slanted across his, and his lips were on his clavicle, his breaths of "thank you" on his neck.

"Not gonna leave you," he murmured more to himself that to Makoto. Otherwise, he would have simply said he was sorry. But this time he must've heard, for Makoto raised himself to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> I came across the following prompt and my brain started up like magic.
> 
> "Imagine your OTP having sex. Person A orgasms before Person B does, and Person B begs to be finished off. Person A, very strugglingly, tries their best to keep going until Person B orgasms. Person B thanks Person A with lots of cuddling and kisses, and tells them how wonderful they did."


End file.
